


First Time

by Everest



Series: Little Skye [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Nightmares, mama may, skye's scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest/pseuds/Everest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Th First time Skye call May mama, there was a lot of tears, the next time was just confirming it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> i may be re uploading this, after it's proof read so maybe.  
> hope you all enjoy reading this :) please comment!!

It was a day like any other, May and Skye had been living together for 5 months now, Skye had started to get better at talking, although she still had a lot of trouble with it.

She could now walk fine by herself and was getting better at running, although potty training was hard she was getting there.

 That night they both went to bed happy but when May woke up that night, she hear screaming coming from Skye’s room, she got up and ran to her room, when she opened the door, she saw Skye tossing and turning in the bed screaming, but still very much asleep.

May walked over to her and shook her awake, she jumped up with one last scream, turning to May she hugged her middle crying “mama” over and over again.

May sat there frozen for a bit, then pick the scared little girl up and walked out of her room and into her own room.

She laid down and rubbed up and down Skye’s back shhing her, it took an hour but May got her asleep again and soon drifted herself.

* * *

 

When May woke up she found that Skye wasn’t in the bed anymore, she looked around the apartment but couldn’t find her.

Starting to panic she went out the door and down the starts, getting to the bottom she saw Skye trying to get out “SKYE!!” she shouted.

She ran and picked her up “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she asked going back up the stairs “weaving, befowe you send me away” she said, May walked back into the apartment, she sat her down on a chair

“I’m not sending you away, I would never do that” May said to her kneeling in front of her “I called you mama, I get sent away for that” Skye whispers to her, it clicked in Mays head then.

“I will never send you away, you can call me that all time, you are stuck with me” she says holding her face so she can look in her eyes “and Skye, I would love to be your mama, I love you more than anything Skye, so please don’t try and leave again”

Skye nodded, tears in her eyes “you’re my mama?” she asked “if you’ll let me” May answered with a smile “you’re my mama” she says again jumping into Mays arms hugging her.

“yeah, I’ll always be your mama” May said hugging her close.


End file.
